Before You Go, Can You Read My Mind?
by chivasinstead1
Summary: One shot. Written after seeing 'First Class'. Charles and Erik spend another night together, despite being apart. SLASH. R&R.


One-shot I wrote after seeing 'X-Men: First Class'. It is essentially nothing but smut, so if that's not your thing then I'd suggest clicking the back button. T'is fairly detailed slash and there are a few instances of swearing.

I own nothing you recognise. Title comes from The Killers' song 'Read My Mind'. Oh, and this, obviously, didn't happen. Enjoy. =]

* * *

><p>Erik gripped the back of the chair tightly, his fingers turning white and creaking against the worn leather. He let his head fall forward, breathing deep in an attempt to ward off the headache he'd had all day.<p>

The room was dark, he'd forgone turning on the main light, and it soothed his aching temples. Dark shadows splayed across the set of leather arm chairs sandwiching a dark wood coffee table; while the sparse light from the outside street flickered across the bed against the far wall.

Erik made his way over, removing his shoes and belt before sprawling over the mattress. He shifted and felt his body relax down into the thick comforter, allowing his eyes to slip shut.

'_My friend, I hope I am not disturbing you.'_

Erik jumped only slightly, the low timbre of Charles' voice jarring him from his half-asleep state. He forced his muscles to relax from where they'd tensed automatically, expecting the voice to be coming from inside the room. A small smile quirked at the corners of his mouth and he closed his eyes once again.

"Not at all, Charles. I'd just settled in for the night."

Erik still found it strange; the fact that he could hear Charles' voice clearly from inside his own mind, even when he was miles away from his friend. He felt a tugging sensation on his memories of the day, and relaxed, allowing Charles to slip further in.

'_I see your meeting went as well as mine.'_

Erik could sense the smile in Charles' voice, and huffed out a laugh. While they had so far met with every mutant Charles was able to recognise together, there were two within a few miles of each other in Des Moines, Iowa, and they had split up in order to save time. Unfortunately for Erik, he'd winded up with an older man that didn't take too kindly on being called out on the 'freaky thing I can do with my arms'.

Still, a small part of him was pleased that Charles hadn't had any more luck with the young girl.

"Unfortunately, yes. It wasn't too pleasant of an afternoon, to say the least."

'_No. No, it certainly wasn't.'_

Charles recounted the story of how his meeting had gone, and Erik felt the last twinges of pain from his headache drift away. He shifted around some more on the bed, stretching out his arms and legs, achy from having walked for most of the day. He let Charles' soothing voice wash over him for a while, occasionally offering his input when the conversation drifted to the plans for the next few days.

'_It's getting late, and we are to meet early tomorrow. Shall I leave you to your rest?'_

Erik smirked, hearing the twinge of disappointment in the words that Charles failed to disguise. He recounted several other nights spent like this, bodies occupying different rooms while they talked for hours inside their own minds. Charles really was extraordinary.

'_Come now, Erik. You'll make me blush.'_

A pleasant shiver ran through Erik and he felt his smirk turn into a smile. He allowed his mind to replay a night not too long ago that had started out innocently enough, with Charles and himself sprawled out on their stomachs debating, and had ended with Charles writhing, panting and practically begging beneath Erik, the pair sweating and tangled in the thick hotel bed sheets.

'_Erik...'_

At any other time, Erik would have described Charles' tone to be that of a warning, but Erik was able to detect the hint of desire lurking under the words. He laughed aloud, hands already inching towards the fastenings of his trousers.

"Charles."

A jolt of arousal so strong it made him gasp shot through Erik, and his lips twisted in a smirk as he all but ripped open the button and zip. He pulled on the dark material of his trousers just enough that they slid to mid-thigh, and inhaled sharply as he pressed a hand against growing bulge beneath thin dark cotton.

'_So eager already, Erik, I'm impressed.'_

"Your voice has quite the effect on me, Charles. Or hadn't you noticed before?" Erik could _feel _Charles' amusement, warmth spreading down through his limbs. He pressed his hand harder against his cloth covered dick and felt his eyes roll back.

'_Jesus...'_

As much as Erik enjoyed nights like this, it always frustrated him that he wasn't able to see Charles; couldn't see his skin flush and glisten with sweat as he slowly came apart, whether from Erik's hands or his own. He pressed his fingertips against the spot under the head of his dick, closing his eyes and remembering the feel of Charles pressing his tongue against the warm skin there, breath fluttering against Erik and making him moan.

'_Oh.'_

The word was barely a whisper, but it had Erik scrambling to pull his black sweater off, chest heaving. He flung it carelessly to the ground, kicking off his shoes as he slid his hands just under the waistband of his underwear. Focusing intently on each action, he raised an eyebrow into the empty room, knowing Charles would pick up on the gesture.

'_Yes; slowly.'_

Erik did as he was told. He slowly pushed both his underwear and trousers off, tugged at his socks, before he let the heap of material drop to the floor at the end of the bed. He stretched out, and the slightly course material of the comforter itched the skin at his back.

'_Erik, you're...'_

Charles trailed off. Nights like these were becoming quite common, especially since they had begun travelling around the country in search of other mutants, but they rarely spoke of their feelings when together. Instead, choked off moans, instructions and encouragements replaced the easy, intelligent conversation they had throughout each day.

Erik slid his calloused palms down the smooth skin of his chest, pressing into the grooves of his hipbones in an imitation of Charles' softer fingertips. He dug the fingernails of one hand into the skin there while the other slipped further down, wrapping loosely around the base of his dick and stilling for a few seconds, before stroking upwards once.

He sighed helplessly, eyes drifting shut as pleasure flooded through him.

"Tell me... Ah. Tell me what you're doing."

Erik used to consider himself a grunt-when-finished kind of guy; before this thing with Charles, at least. Now, he finds himself unable to stop and control the sounds and words that spill from his mouth when they're together, in every sense of the word. He'd find it more frustrating if he didn't know that Charles enjoys that very much.

'_I'm doing everything you are, Erik.'_

Erik's breath came in short, shaky gasps. He pulled harder on his dick; palm just the right side of too dry and too rough. He lifted the other hand, red half-moon marks blemishing the skin against his hip, and fumbled with the drawer of the bedside cabinet.

Slippery fingers eventually closed around a small bottle of hand lotion, and the cabinet rattled loudly against the wall as Erik yanked his hand free.

'_Careful now, Erik, the neighbours will get suspicious. And we can't have that.'_

Erik growled softly at the smirk he could hear in Charles' voice, reluctantly letting go of his dick to twist off the bottle cap and squeeze a generous amount onto his palm. He rubbed his hands together, spreading the greasy lotion over his fingers.

The first touch of his hand once again on his dick made Erik moan, harsh and loud into the quiet room. He kept the pace slow, biting down hard on his lip to stifle the choked noises. He gripped his own thigh, greasy fingers slipping on slick skin as he felt sweat start to bead at his temples.

'_Yes. Nice and slow, Erik, that's it.'_

Erik gasped, Charles' rough voice sending a shiver down his spine. He closed his eyes, pictured Charles' hands in place of his own, mouth pressing kisses along the sensitive skin under Erik's collarbone.

'_I wish I could kiss you.' _

The words were soft, whispered like a confession. Erik felt himself grow harder, mouth dropping open as he panted towards the ceiling.

"Charles..." His voice was low and ragged, hand still moving torturously slow against his dick. Erik spread his legs slightly, slid his other hand down until slick fingertips pressed lightly over the skin below his balls. "Jesus, Charles, I wish-"

He broke off into a low groan as he pressed one finger hard against his entrance.

'_Erik...'_

He arched his back as he finally pressed the finger inside the ring of muscle, toes curling into the comforter. He choked on his breath, chest tight, and Erik felt his eyes roll back into his head. It burned, just enough, and Erik hissed out a breath through gritted teeth.

'_God, yes, Erik.'_

Erik squeezed his eyes shut as Charles' voice cracked slightly on his name. He began to stroke himself faster, palm swiping over the leaking head of his dick while he moved the finger inside him. The muscles in his thighs were shaking, while his feet scrabbled for purchase against the comforter.

"More. I need..." Erik trailed off and slid his finger out, biting down on the groan of disappointment that bubbled up in his throat. He inhaled sharply, tightening his fingers around the base of his dick as he pressed back in with two.

'_Fuck.'_

Erik exhaled shakily at Charles' bitten off curse. He forced himself to relax against the intrusion, moving his fingers in tiny circles. He focused on the sparks of pleasure tingling through him, unsure as to whether they were as a result of his actions or Charles.

Once the sting was gone, Erik began to slide his fingers in and out. He curved them, scissored and twisted them until he felt his fingertips brush up against his prostate.

"Fuck. Charles!"

Erik's voice was loud but he didn't care. He pressed his fingers more firmly against the spot, hips bucking at the sensation, while his hand moved frantically over his dick.

'_Christ!' _Charles broke off with a low moan, the sound sending shivers down Erik's spine and straight to his dick. _'Yeah, keep- Keep doing that, Erik. Come on.'_

He felt it, then, the coiling in his stomach signalling his approaching climax, with Charles' smooth voice whispering dirty words of encouragement inside his head.

'_Harder... Faster...'_

Erik felt as though his entire body was vibrating. He sped up both hands, pressed his head back into the mattress and tensed the muscles in his stomach. Charles' throaty whisper of his name made him gasp, and caused his fingers to press in hard and fast right against his prostate.

"Fuck, Charles, I'm-" Erik bucked his hips up, forcing his fingers deeper. He kept them there, curved and directly on his prostate, and it only took another few rough strokes of his dick before he was coming. "God, there... _Shit!_"

He was dimly aware of Charles' echoing gasps and curses as he spilled over his own fist, back arched almost to the point of pain.

Several moments passed before Erik forced his body to move. Aftershocks rippled through him, causing his thighs to tremble, and he hissed when his fingers brushed his prostate once more. He winced as he pulled them out quickly, wiping both hands on the comforter with barely a second though. His limbs felt like jelly, and he lay panting up at the ceiling for a while.

"You still with me, Charles?" Erik's voice was shot, rough and breathy.

'_Yes, just... Jesus Christ.'_

Erik laughed, and felt warmth spread through him as Charles did the same.

Once he felt aware enough to move, Erik sat up slowly and glanced over at the door to the adjacent bathroom. "You'll judge me if I don't shower right now, won't you?"

'_Considering how I'm feeling after _that_, no. I won't judge you.'_

Erik smiled. He pushed himself up, wincing at the slight burn, and stretched his arms above his head. He pulled the comforter down and off completely, bundling it up and tossing it towards the door. He sighed as he slid in under the cool sheets, the soft material brushing against his clammy skin. Once he was comfortable and settled, he wiggled his fingers enough that the switch curtains slid closed, plunging the room into complete darkness.

He sighed, sated and exhausted, and felt his eyes start to droop shut. "I shall see you first thing tomorrow then, yes?" He broke off into a yawn and buried his head in the soft pillow, too tired to stop the thought of how he wished Charles was with him running through his mind.

'_Yes. Sleep well, my friend. I look forward to seeing you.'_

Charles' voice was quieter, further away, and Erik knew he was minutes from sleep too. He mumbled out a "goodnight, Charles", before drifting off completely, hands curled tightly around the pillow.

* * *

><p>Reviews are most welcome.<p>

Thank you.

xC


End file.
